vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz
Die Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz – Akademie für Krisenprävention & Zivile Konfliktbearbeitung wurde 2014 als „besondere wissenschaftliche Einrichtung“ an der Universität Koblenz-Landau (§97 HochSchG) verankert. Sie hat ihren Sitz im Frank Loebschen Haus in Landau. Sie ist somit eine der jüngsten friedenswissenschaftlichen Institutionen in Deutschland. Hintergründe & Entstehungszusammenhang Die Idee zur Gründung einer Friedensakademie in Rheinland-Pfalz geht auf eine Initiative der rheinland-pfälzischen Landesregierung aus dem Jahr 2011 zurück. Danach, sollen friedenspolitische Aktivitäten im Land unterstützt und zivile und präventive Strategien des Konflikt- und Krisenmanagement gestärkt werden. Dieser im Koalitionsvertrag verankerte Punkt wurde im November 2013 von Seiten verschiedener gesellschaftlicher Gruppe erneut aufgegriffen und führte zur Gründung eines Trägervereins "Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz - Akademie für Krisenprävention und Zivile Konfliktbearbeitung" am 12. November 2013, welcher sich für die Gründung einer rheinland-pfälzischen Friedensakademie einsetzte. Der rheinland-pfälzische Landtag stellte schließlich für die Haushaltsjahre 2013 und 2014 entsprechende finanzielle Mittel zur Gründung und zum Aufbau einer Friedensakademie bereit. Träger und Unterstützer der Friedensakademie ist ein Ende 2013 gegründeter gemeinnütziger Verein. Seit Ende 2013 ist Ulrich Sarcinelli Vorsitzender des Trägervereins der Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz e.V. Er hat maßgeblich den Aufbau der "Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz. Akademie für Krisenprävention und zivile Konfliktbearbeitung" als besondere wissenschaftliche Einrichtung an der Universität Koblenz-Landau vorangetrieben. Zu den weiteren Gründungs- und Vorstandsmitgliedern des Trägervereins gehören u.a. Dieter Schiffmann, Friedel Grützmacher (Givat Haviva), Roland Vogt, Christoph Picker (Evangelische Akademie der Pfalz) und Florian Pfeil (Fridtjof-Nansen-Akademie). Dabei war die Entscheidung zur Gründung einer Friedensakademie in Rheinland-Pfalz politisch zunächst stark umstritten und fand eine starke mediale Aufmerksamkeit. Insbesondere die sich in der Opposition befindliche CDU-Landtagsfraktion kritisierte das Vorhaben der rot-grünen Landesregierung. Andererseits hoben auch schon früh ehemalige CDU-Spitzenpolitiker wie der ehemalige Umweltminister und ehemalige Exekutivdirektor des Umweltprogramms der Vereinten Nationen (UNEP) in Nairobi Klaus Töpfer die potentielle Bedeutung einer solchen Einrichtung hervor. Nach den Landtagswahlen in Rheinland-Pfalz haben sich auch die neuen Regierungsparteien (SPD, FDP, Bündnis 90/Die Grünen) im Koalitionsvertrag vom 17. Mai 2016 nochmals ausdrücklich zur Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz bekannt. Arbeits- und Forschungsschwerpunkte Die Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz ist die einzige Einrichtung dieser Art in Rheinland-Pfalz. Sie verfolgt das grundsätzliche Ziel, bewährte Strategien der Krisenprävention und der zivilen Konfliktbearbeitung zu stärken und weiterzuentwickeln, die friedenswissenschaftliche Forschung zu fördern, den gesellschaftspolitischen Diskurs anzuregen sowie Friedensfachkräfte und Personen, die mit Konflikt- und Gewaltpotenzialen in unserer Gesellschaft konfrontiert sind, zu qualifizieren. Zu ihren Arbeitsschwerpunkten gehört: * Öffentlichkeitsarbeit: Die Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz greift immer wieder aktuelle gesellschaftspolitisch wichtige "Friedens-"Themen durch die Organisation von und Beteiligung an öffentlichen Veranstaltungen auf. Sie schafft so einen eigenständigen, weithin sichtbaren Beitrag zur gesellschafts- und friedenspolitischen Öffentlichkeitsarbeit in Rheinland-Pfalz. Sie ist hierbei in ganz Rheinland-Pfalz aktiv. So lädt sie bspw. seit 2015 regelmäßig zu den Landauer Friedensvorlesungen (Landau Peace Lectures Series) ein, wo unter anderem auch schon der international renommierte Konfliktforscher I. William Zartman von der Johns Hopkins University referierte. Die Landauer Friedensvorlesungen werden auch für den Youtube-Videokanal der Friedensakademie RLP aufgezeichnet. Am 12. November 2015 holte die Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz gemeinsam mit dem Ruanda-Zentrum die sogenannte PIN-Group (eine internationale Gruppe von Expertinnen zu internationalen Verhandlungsprozessen, Processes of International Negotiations) nach Deutschland. Im Rahmen der erstmalig in Deutschland stattfindenden PIN Roadshow fanden international prominent besetzte Workshops zum Themenfeld "Negotiations on Prevention and Reconciliation as Risk Management" statt. * Vernetzung: Die Friedensakademie RLP engagiert sich u.a. für eine engere Zusammenarbeit von verschiedenen friedenspolitisch aktiven Initiativen und Organisationen im Land. Durch die Organisation von Workshops und Symposien zu verschiedenen Thematiken aus den Themenfeldern der Krisenprävention und zivilen Konfliktbearbeitung unterstützt die Friedensakademie die Vernetzung von verschiedenen Akteuren und Akteursgruppen in diesen Handlungsfeldern. * Qualifizierung & Bildung: Gemeinsam mit Partnern engagiert sich die Friedensakademie RLP im Bereich der Entwicklung von Qualifizierungs- sowie Weiter- und Fortbildungsangebote für unterschiedliche Berufs- und Akteursgruppen. So entwickelt sie kontinuierlich neue friedenspädagogische Angebote (bspw. für Schulen). Auch existiert hier auch einmaliges Angebot für Polizeianwärter der Bundespolizei. * Friedenswissenschaftliche Forschung & Lehre: Als eine Einrichtung an der Schnittstelle zwischen Friedensarbeit und Friedensbildung engagiert sich die Friedensakademie ferner auch in den Bereichen der akademischen Friedens- und Konfliktforschung und präsentiert und veröffentlicht hier regelmäßig Forschungsergebnisse aus den Forschungsschwerpunkten. Zu den aktuellen Forschungsschwerpunkten gehören: * Krisenprävention und zivile Konfliktbearbeitung in Grenzräumen * Umweltveränderungen als Konfliktursache und Bedrohung der menschlichen Sicherheit * Kompetenzvermittlung in der Friedensarbeit: Konflikt-/Trauma- und Gender-Sensibilität Im Rahmen des Arbeits- und Forschungsprogramm arbeitet die Friedensakademie RLP eng mit internationalen und nationalen NGOs sowie privaten und öfffentlichen Einrichtungen zusammen. Die Friedensakademie RLP ist zudem eigenständiger institutioneller Teil des Ausbildungsprogramm der Upper Rhine Trinational Graduate Academy "Security-Risk-Orientaton" (SERIOR)-Vorhabens. SERIOR ist ein durch die Europäische Union im Programm INTERREG V-Oberrhein und durch die Schweizer Eidgenossenschaft finanziertes Projekt der Universität Koblenz-Landau und der fünf EUCOR-Universitäten am Oberrhein - Universität Freiburg, Karlsruher Institut für Technologie, Universität Basel, Université de Haute-Alsace, Université de Strasbourg – sowie des Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique–Délégation Alsace und der École Nationale du Génie de l'Eau et de l'Environnement de Strasbourg. SERIOR wird ein neues interkulturell, interdisziplinär und praxisnah geprägtes Qualifizierungs- und Betreuungsprogramm für Nachwuchswissenschaftlerinnen und Nachwuchswissenschaftler im Themenfeld Risikomanagement anbieten. Rund 50 beteiligte Mitarbeiter werden über eine Projektlaufzeit bis Ende 2018 neuartige Instrumente zum Aufbau der Graduate Academy SERIOR entwickeln, erproben und umsetzen - darunter Summer-Schools, Seminarreihen, methodische und didaktische Handbücher zur Wahrnehmung, Abschätzung und Kommunikation von Risiken sowie Datenbanken für relevante Literatur, Projekte und Kontakte. Publikationen Die MitarbeiterInnen der Friedensakademie RLP publizieren regelmäßig ihre Forschungsergebnisse und präsentieren diese auf internationalen Fachkonferenzen. Auch ist die Friedensakademie RLP Veranstalter von internationalen und nationalen Fachtagungen. Einschlägig sind u.a. die Publikationen zu menschlicher Sicherheit des Forschungsschwerpunkts "Umweltveränderungen als Konfliktursache und Bedrohung der menschlichen Sicherheit". Die Vorträge der von der Friedensakademie RLP organisierten Landau Peace Lecture Series stehen auf youtube zur Verfügung. Regelmäßig erscheinen Beiträge auf dem von der Friedensakademie RLP betreuten Akademie-Blog (friedensakademie-blog.eu). Weblinks * deutschsprachige Homepage der Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz * englischsprachige Homepage der Friedensakademie Rheinland-Pfalz Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Landau in der Pfalz| Kategorie:Universität Koblenz-Landau Kategorie:Bildung und Forschung in Landau in der Pfalz Kategorie:Friedensforschung Kategorie:Forschungsinstitut in Deutschland Kategorie:Wissenschaft in Rheinland-Pfalz Kategorie:Gegründet 2013